Children with chronic renal failure (CRF) and end-stage renal disease (ESRD) have growth retardation and do not achieve expected height based on genetic potential despite adequate caloric supplementation, and more recently recombinant human growth hormone (GH) treatment. This study is designed to allow more efficacious use of GH and better understanding its mechanism of action.